The ability to control and fight fires in forests and areas close to residential areas is a major concern for fire fighters and fire fighting administrators. Ground fire fighting includes use of water hoses while aerial fire fighting includes firebombing. In its crudest form, fire-bombing involves dropping large quantities of water as quickly as possible on the fire from an aircraft. While releasing liquids including water from an aircraft is a well know practice, the fire fighting aircraft availability at the moment, with the exception of light helicopters, is restricted to refurbished old aircrafts containing vessels such as water tanks, and electro-mechanical means to load fast and some with water tanks, mechanical means and pressure vessels to blast the liquids out the containers such as tanks. Ancillary equipment and electro-mechanical means are heavy and require large amounts of fuel or energy, thereby reducing significantly the water lifting capacity. Modified choppers currently reach a maximum capacity of 6,000 liters and fixed wing transport aircraft up to 40,000 liters, and modified 747 super jets up to 70,000 liters.
The biggest Helicopter is the Russian Mil Mi-26 with a lifting capacity of 20,000 liters of water, the latest USA Chinook 15,000 liters of water, Australian Chinook 12,000 liters of water, the biggest transport aircraft, the Russian Antonov An-224, is capable of carrying 150,000 liters of water, the USA C-5B Galaxy 125,000 liters of water and the Australian C-17 Glovemaster 76,000 liters of water.
Governments spend millions in commercial aerial fire fighters which are second-hand airliners, superseded heavy lifting helicopters. The overwhelming concern is “commercial means are useless against catastrophic Fires due to their technological inferiority” and fires will rage uncontrolled again taking lives, burning homes, bush and decimating the fragile fauna; actually in the last 26 years Australian communities have been devastated 7 times.
The aircraft gravity centre is preserved by locating the load at the centre of the loading area which is the responsibility of the “Load Master”, it is impossible to eject the water instantly, the water is ejected gradually allowing time to compensate the loss on weight.
Thus there is a need for efficient and convenient method of fire fighting.
It is an object of the invention to address some of the problems in the art and provide an efficient method of fire fighting.